My Love for you
by Stardust63
Summary: A one shot tale of love and hurt. Sandor wants Sansa to leave with him, but will she give up what she has just to run away from it all? Her heart belongs to another and the Hound cannot bear to see her stay where she is. What will she decide?


I decided to try my hand at a Sansa/Petyr one shot. This is also only one chapter and will be completed as such. Events will be changed, as they are changed in FANFICTION. I hope you enjoy.

…...

"I can't go with you."

Sansa looked down to the floor where Sandor Clegane, the Hound, was at bended knee. When he heard her say those words, he looked at her, "Little bird, if you don't come with me, no one will be able to keep you safe. We shall go North and you will claim what is yours." Sansa shook her head, "You don't understand."

No, he did not understand. Sansa arrived at the Vale a year ago with Petyr Baelish as her savior and after her Aunt Lysa died, Robin became Lord of the Vale. She nursed Robin for many nights when he was ill until he finally gave into his illness and passed away in his bed. Now, Petyr was Lord of the Vale and Sansa was still pretending to be who she was not.

She felt Sandor grab her hand from his place on the floor, "Please. I ain't one to beg, little bird." She pulled her hand away when she heard that, "Don't call me that!" In an instant, her black hair flew out behind her and she backed away so he could not touch her. He stood and growled, "After all I've done for you? After all the beatings I have stopped and all of the men I've killed to find you. When I heard you were here I rode long and fast to come and take you home."

"This is my home."

Sansa looked up at his towering form and whispered, "Petyr Baelish is a kind man who-"

"I call shit on that. Look what he has done to you! Dyed your hair black and gave you a pretty new name. You are not the same little bird I remember." Sansa looked at him with red eyes, "Please, just go." Sandor walked to her and grabbed her arm, "Not until you tell me why you would make me leave without you."

Sansa looked at his hand, gripping her arm with all of his strength, before she looked into his gray eyes, "Because I love him." She closed her eyes as his hand left her arm as though it burned him. They were quiet, only the sound of the wind outside howling. Sansa looked at him once more and whispered, "I did not want you to be hurt. I know of why you did all of those things for me, Sandor. I know that you loved me, but I-"

"Loved you? I worshiped you."

Sansa shook her head and cried, "I am not the same little bird that hid in the Red Keep, hoping she would not get beaten everyday. Petyr has shown me love and tenderness and I have fallen in love with him! I never thought I would, but when you fall in love with someone, you will forever hold them dear!" She clapped a hand over her mouth after she said those words and saw Sandor's eyes darken,

"So I will forever hold you dear as a love I once had?" Sansa shook her head, "You never had me. Now, please, go. My Lord will return soon." Sandor paused for a moment, wanting to touch her, to kiss her and make her his own, but he could not do that. He reached into his armor and removed a piece of cloth before placing it on the small vanity.

"You'll notice it to be the same cloth I wiped your blood with that day Joffrey had Ser Meryn slap you. I took it from your room some days later and have carried it with me since. You may never have loved me as you love him but know this, should you ever return to Winterfell, and if you are alone, find me and I shall protect you." He watched her sniff and wipe tears from her cheeks before he walked past her, out of her chambers, and out of her life.

After he was gone and she heard horse hooves pounding on the ground outside, she ran to the window and watched as Sandor rode Stranger away from the Eyrie. Sansa leaned her head against the windowpane and whispered, "Be safe."

…...

Sansa walked the halls of the Eyrie, holding the small cloth that Sandor left her only hours ago in her small hands. She looked down at it and saw the blood stain from her own lip upon it still. Sansa quickly folded it and tucked it in her dress as she heard Petyr coming into the throne room. She smiled a true smile when she saw him walk in, "Petyr." He smiled in return and walked to her, cradling her head with his hands as he kissed her tenderly.

He pulled away after some time, "I have splendid news for you, my love." Sansa smiled at him, "Well, what is it?" He removed a scroll from his sleeve and handed it to her, watching her open it slowly and read it. Sansa's smile dropped, "Is this true?"

Petyr nodded, "Finally, you shall be mine by love and marriage." Sansa read the scroll again, "My marriage to Tyrion Lannister is annulled? How did you manage it?" Petyr shrugged and took her hand in his, "He has been missing for a year. The marriage was never consummated and with him gone for so long, you have nothing more to receive from him. The highest of the Sept made up the scroll and you are a free woman." Sansa smiled and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him to her, "Oh, my love."

When she finally pulled away, she frowned, "But will I be Sansa Stark again? Will I marry you as Sansa Stark?" Petyr nodded, "Yes, do not worry of the Lannister's, they cannot touch you. Word will get out that Sansa Stark married Petyr Baelish and became Lady of the Vale. You will be powerful but it is only one step up in the ladder of chaos." She nodded, "When shall we marry?"

"In a fortnight."

…...

One Year Later...

…...

Sansa giggled as she sat in her throne as Lady of the Vale, watching her husband argue with a merchant. Her hair was now the vibrate red she was born with and she wore gowns of greens and purples instead of balck. She turned to her handmaiden, who stood slightly behind her to her right, "How long will this go on? I am starving." The girl giggled, "At least another ten minutes, I wager, my Lady." But they were wrong. Petyr was coming back up the steps, his arms raised, "The man knows a good fight! I gave him another acre of land, that should do him for the winter." Sansa smiled up at her husband and whispered, "What a kind Lord you are. Now, please, help your wife up so she may get some food. I'm eating for two now, remember?"

It was true. Sansa Stark, now Sansa Baelish, was pregnant with her first child. She was seven moons along and the Maester swore it would be a strong baby boy. It was the night of their marriage that Sansa gave her body to Petyr and they first tried for a child. Sansa had always wanted babies to run around her castle and now she had a chance with a man she truly loved.

Petyr helped her up and walked her down the marble steps towards the kitchens. But on their way out of the throne room, they were stopped by a young boy holding a satchel.

He handed a letter to Petyr before bowing and running off. Petyr frowned as he looked at it, "My love, what is wrong?" He turned to Sansa, "It is addressed to you, but does not say from whom." Sansa took it and looked at it as well, "I will read it in our chambers. Will you bring me some food? Lemon cakes sound good." He nodded and walked away as she walked as fast as she could to her chambers.

Sansa walked inside and went to the window sill where she sat and quickly opened the letter. Her heart clenched as she read the words,

_**To Lady Sansa Baelish/Stark,**_

_**It is with great regret that I inform you that your dear friend, The Hound, is dead. We found him wounded with an infected wound to the leg. Upon finding him, we brought him back to the Quiet Isle and tried to treat him, but he left us at sunset on the second day. Before his departure, he asked me, the Elder Brother, to write this letter to you to inform you of the events that have occurred. With his dying breath, his whispered a name only you would recognize, "Little Bird". We are sorry of your loss of the Hound. Sandor Clegane is now at rest.**_

_**Elder Brother of the Quiet Isle.**_

Sansa read the words once more before she was able to make a strangle noise with her throat. She dropped the letter before screaming, "Petyr!" Soon after she screamed, her husband ran into their chambers and saw her crying and pointing at the fallen letter.

Petyr had known of Sandor's visit with Sansa and she also told him that she would always have a place in her heart for him. But she truly loved Petyr. Now, as he read the note, he felt sympathy for his dear wife, who had lost her first love. Sansa lied to Sandor the night he tried to take her away. She told him he never had her, but secretly and deep down inside, he did. But her heart belonged to another and she was not going to give up on her love for Petyr.

The Hound was finally at rest and Sansa missed him with all of her heart on that night and many days after.

…...

Sansa and Petyr's son was born on a cold night in January while the snow was falling. He was born at sunset on the second day of labor, ironically. He was a tall babe with dark red hair and eyes of green.

Sandor Eddard Baelish would one day be one of the greatest Lord's and fighter's there ever were in Westeros. And Sansa promised him on the night he was born, she would one day tell him the story of the Hound.

It was a tale of adventure and love.

…...

Tada. More or less a Petyr/Sansa, but very much sansa/Sandor as well. I really hope you enjoyed. Do you understand what I did with the babe being born at sunset, like the Hound died at sunset after two days? I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and let me know!


End file.
